Two Half Demons, One Love
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: What if Talia was never destined to be Sesshomaru's mate? What if Inuyasha was meant to be the one she shared her life with. Will Inuyasha return Talia's feelings or will Talia have to be in Kikyo's shadow for Inuyasha's love. Here is a one shot of what would happen if Talia and Inuyasha were a couple. Enjoy my Golden Eyes fans!


**Hello my fellow readers!  
So this is a oneshot that came into my mind last night. Don't hate me InuxKagome readers!  
I still support InuxKagome all the way along with InuxOC's. This one shot is just what happens if Inuyasha and Talia were actually paired up. I hope you guys enjoy it! And a new chapter of Golden Eyes will be up tomorrow!  
All Inuyasha character belong to Rumiko Takashi. I only own my OC's!  
**

 **Talia's POV  
During Final Act Arc**

"Hey Talia" Kagome asked as she came up to me. Ballerion sat on her shoulder.

"Yeah what's up Kagome?" I asked Kikyo's reincarnation.

"When do you plan on telling Inuyasha you're his true mate?"

Immediately I felt my face turn red and I hurriedly put a hand to her mouth. Inuyasha walked past us and he came to a stop eying both me and Kagome in a suspicious manner.

"What's up with you two?" he asked us.

"Nothing Inu just girl stuff" I told the hanyou.

"Alright" Inuyasha said as he walked off. I breathed a sigh of relief before removing my hand away from Kagome's mouth.

"Sorry but I don't want him knowing just yet" I admitted to her.

"You'll need to tell him at some point" Ballerion added.

"Yeah I know that Ballerion, I didn't nag you about Kagome when you told me she was your true mate"

Kagome blushed when I said that.

It was after my first encounter with Koga that Ballerion learned who his true mate was. The dragon actually had revealed his human form to Kagome and told her what was going on. Kagome at first was shocked and she wanted time to think. Eventually she warmed up to the idea of being Ballerion's future wife, mate, whatever. They both agreed that Ballerion would mark her when they were ready.

"So it's true then" Miroku walked over to Kagome and I.

"Miroku watch it" I growled at the perverted monk.

When we first up with Miroku of course asked me and Kagome to have his children. Inuyasha got all protective and jealous and he shoved Miroku off of us.

"Don't nag her Miroku" Sango told the monk in a firm voice as she and Shippo joined us.

"Thank you Sango at least someone gets the message"

Kirara jumped into my arms and I began to pet her when Inuyasha suddenly yelled.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

"Man he sure can be impatient" Kagome sweat dropped.

"You're right on that one girlfriend" I agreed with Kagome.

We all traveled the rest of the day with no demon encounters, or signs of any new jewel shards. By the time the sunset was setting we all made camp next to several hot springs. Kagome, Sango, and I decided to take advantage of the warm waters, so after eating dinner the three of us snuck away from the boys and removed our clothes and got into the springs.

"Man that feels good" Kagome said as we all got in.

"You bet I can't remember the last time we all had a decent dip in a hot spring" Sango added.

"I just hope those two bone heads aren't peeking" I said turning around. I didn't smell Inu or Miroku nearby.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time it's happened, I remember the first time I joined you guys, the three of us had a dip in another hot spring and I threw a rock thinking it was Inuyasha or Miroku" Sango began.

"Thankfully it was only a monkey" Kagome chuckled.

"Then Inu and Miroku showed up and I had the pleasure of beating the crap out of them" I finished with a big fat grin on my face.

"That was the funny part" Sango stated.

The three of us laughed and I suddenly sniffed Inu's scent.

"Inuyasha if you're trying to peek at us I suggest getting back to the fire or else I'll kick your ass" I warned not looking behind me.

Immediately I heard Inuyasha gulping and I heard him hurrying away.

"Talia" Kagome said and I turned to her. "Don't be afraid to tell him"

My face turned red again.

"It's not that simple Kagome"

To be honest at first my feelings for Inuyasha was nothing more than a simple friendship but overtime it developed into a crush. After he and I went into our killing frenzies I realized my feelings for Inuyasha was the fact I really was in love with him. However I knew he still loved Kikyo. To be honest this didn't bother me, I always understood the relationship between Kikyo and Inuyasha and I always respected that.

"He would be an idiot to reject you Talia" Sango added. "Both Kagome and I have seen the way he looks at you"

"I'll tell him tonight" I finally said.

"That a girl" Kagome said.

"You know Sango you ought to tell Miroku you have the hots for him as well"

Sango's face flashed red and it was my turn to laugh along with Kagome.

 **Episode 46  
All Talia's POV**

"I can sense a Shikon Jewel Shard and it's closing in fast" Kagome said. Suddenly Koga's scent filled my nose and a second later a dust devil passed. It came to a stop and vanished and Koga stood in front of us.

"Yo" the wolf demon greeted giving a wave.

"Oh hey Koga" I greeted the wolf demon as he walked over to us.

"I picked up on your scent Talia so I came to see ya you've been well I hope"

Immediately Inuyasha growled and got in front of me.

"What do you want you mangy wolf?"

Koga growled in annoyance.

"Don't you two start again" I said. To be honest I wasn't in the mood for another spat between these two.

"You haven't changed one bit mutt, you think you can lose the arrogance once in awhile, Talia don't you get tired with being around this guy?" Koga asked while cleaning his ear. Shippo suddenly jumped onto Inu's shoulder.

"Don't be so rude to my friend Koga, he's not always uptight like this, it only happens when your around he thinks your gonna take Talia for a mate"

"Save it!" Inuyasha said giving Shippo a bang on the head. Inu then yelped when I did the same thing to him.

The rest of us simply sweat dropped.

 **Episode 52**

"Talia" Inuyasha said as I continued to try and get the smell of blood off of my hands. Earlier today both Inuyasha and I went into killing frenzies and we both killed a lot of people. I maybe going overboard but I was more affected by my actions more than Inu was. Don't get me wrong he had a hell of a lot of remorse for what he did, but me it was a different story.

"Damn no matter how many times I wash my claws the smell of blood and death won't go away" I growled finally having enough and I turned to walk out of the water.

I sat down and Inu walked over to me. He held a towel that Kagome had given to him.

"Here"

"I don't need it Inu" I told the hanyou.

"You don't need to force yourself to stay by me Inuyasha not when I'm a cold blooded murderer"

I looked down to my claws as I said this.

"If Sesshomaru hadn't come and fought against us, I would have still been in the frenzy right now"

Suddenly I felt Inuyasha coming from behind me and he placed his claw like hands on my shoulders.

"You're not alone Tal I understand the guilt you feel"

 _Inu_ I said as I placed a hand over his. _If I transform again I might even hurt you and that would devastate me_

 **Episode 83**

"Uh oh" I said as I turned to see Koga's whirlwind come around the corner. Inuyasha wiggled his ears and growled.

"Not again" I mumbledjust as Inu turned around and he ran forward ready to take Koga on. "Inu don't!"

However Koga appeared and he landed on Inu's head before jumping into the air and landing in front of me. Inu fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hello Talia" Koga greeted as he came over to me and he took my hands into his. "You must have missed me"

"Yeah sure right" I said blushing.

Immediately Inuyasha put himself between the wolf demon and myself.

"Oh hey mutt" Koga told Inuyasha. "So where is Naraku, I know you might know where he is"

"Is that really what you came here for?" Inuyasha demanded at Koga getting in his face.

"What do you think?"

"Don't waste any time flirting with Talia!"

"Hurry up and answer my question"

"Man I really hated being a female sometimes" I said going over to Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku to avoid listening to Inu and Koga bickering.

 **Episode 99**

"Heh what are you doing around here mutt face?"

I only rolled my eyes, Koga was back again and as usual both him and Inuyasha were acting like idiots.

"That's just what I was going to ask you" Inu shot back.

"I was looking for Naraku but I keep running in to you"

"Shut up you mangy wolf you don't need to butt into this I'm going to be the one who's gonna get Naraku"

Koga suddenly high tailed it past Inu and he came in front of me taking my hands into his.

"So sorry Talia I haven't gotten Naraku for you, next time I'll bring you his head"

"Uh that's okay" I replied feeling my face turning red. Inu looked jealous big time behind the wolf demon.

Thankfully Hakkaku and Ginta came and Koga began to talk with them. An idea lit up in my mind and I fished out a bag of chips from my bag and handed it over to Koga.

"Here you can eat these if you want"

Koga looked happy and he took the chips and held my hand again.

"Talia I know how much you worry about me"

"Not really" I said laughing nervously. Inuyasha once more butted in between me and Koga.

"You don't need to give your food to him Tal"

"She can do what she wants!" Koga growled.

Koga then punched Inuyasha and the next thing we all knew the two of them were fighting over a simple bag of chips. This continued while Kagome and I talked to Ginta and Hakkaku about Sesshomaru. Even though Sesshomaru couldn't stand Inuyasha, he and I actually got along.

"Kagome can you get them to stop I'm tired of hearing they're bickering" I said turning to her.

"Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome yelled. Immediately Inu landed face first into the ground while Koga held the bag of chips.

"Thanks a lot traitor" Inu said looking at Kagome in annoyance.

"I'll take this food as a token of gratitude for your deep love for me" Koga said.

"Oh don't give it to much thought" I said. Koga quickly gave me a kiss against my cheek before he left. Inuyasha looked mad, real mad and I simply sweat dropped.

 **Later.**

"Damn it" Inu growled as we left the village we spent the night in. Koga's whirlwind appeared and the wolf demon stopped in front of me.

"Hey" the wolf demon greeted.

"Oh morning Koga" I replied.

"Hey yourself didn't we get rid of you yesterday?" Inu growled.

"Inu shut up" I snapped and I shot him a death glare. Inuyasha immediately got scared and he went to hide behind Kagome.

"I wanted to thank you for the food yesterday Talia so I brought you these" Koga held up a small bunch of Iris's.

"Oh wow Koga their beautiful thank you" I said as Koga gave them to me.

"Be seeing ya" Koga winked before he left us in his whirlwind.

 **Episode 109**

"Tal you've been awfully quiet" Inuyasha said to me.

"Uh I just have been thinking" I told the hanyou.

"Yeah about what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well of your relationship with Kikyo" I said to him. Inu arched an eyebrow.

"I understand how important Kikyo is to you"

"Man don't tell me you're jealous again"

"DAMN IT INUYASHA!" I yelled getting to my feet. Inu got all scared.

"I'M TRYING TO HAVE A DECENT CONVERVATION WITH YOU AND YOU TRY TO ARGUE WITH ME, THIS IS ALREADY HARD ENOUGH!"

"I knew it you are angry at me!"

"SIT BOY!" I yelled. Inuyasha's face went into the grass while I continued. "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!"

"STOP!" Inuyasha begged. "Please Tal I'm begging you!

 **Episode 117**

I was running along with Koga with Ginta and Hakkaku looking for Inuyasha. He had gotten hurt really badly during a fight and he had got thrown into the river. Koga made a comment that made me stop in my tracks and I held the Robe of the Fire Rat in my arms. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Aw damn it Talia I'm so sorry!" Koga said

"This is all my fault Inu gave me the robe to wear!"

"Talia it isn't your fault"

Suddenly Koga grunted and I heard Inu's voice.

"You were saying?" Inu growled.

"Inuyasha!" Hakkakau exclaimed.

"Hey you made it out alive!" Shippo shouted.

Koga and Inuyasha then were about to argue but I stopped them.

"Inuyasha!"

I threw myself against Inu catching him off guard.

"I was worried are you really okay? You're not hurt?"

"Tal" Inu began. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you all upset"

"Your not hurt or anything?" I asked looking into his eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I am" Inuyasha then wrapped an arm around me. I was so glad to hear that he was indeed ok.

"Just this once I'll turn my back since Talia is already upset enough get this straight mutt I'm never gonna give up on winning Talia's heart"

I heard Inu snort.

"Once glance should tell you it ain't going to happen you idiot"

I heard Koga growl.

"Look who's talking your just smug because of one little hug you're the idiot"

"Heh your so jealous serves you right Koga doofus"

 _Geez even after their both worn out from fighting their still fighting over me, yeesh._

I heard Shippo and Ginta along with Hakkaku call Koga and Inuyasha stupid.

"What did you say?!" the two males shouted.

 **Episode 126**

"Damn it!" I said as I was given the infant one of Naraku's incarnations. Immediately my body began to glow and I felt my demon strength along with my wolf half getting weakened.

 _Inuyasha_

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I ran like the wind hurrying as fast as I could.

 _I lost Kikyo, and then I thought I was the only one hurting and acted selfishly and now I'm about lose someone else important to me damn it!_

"Wait for me Tal, wait until I get there, don't you die on me!"

 **Talia's POV**

The infant was pissing me off saying that I must hate Kikyo, that I was bitter to Inu. Kagura tried to put a jewel shard which was tainted to use at me, but I swiped it with my claws that came out and I tossed the infant out of my arms and Kagura caught it.

"Every word you just told me is a god damn lie" I hissed. My body was starting to shake since my energy was still being drained. "Inuyasha could never forget about Kikyo because she was the first woman he ever loved, bearing a grudge against Inuyasha and being jealous of Kikyo are normal feelings, I don't feel bitterness to the two of them, I understand the pain both of them went through, I still feel it, this isn't the first time Inuyasha has left me feeling like this, at times I wished Kikyo gone and regretted my choice of words, this means that I, damn it I'm in love with Inuyasha!"

The wall behind me broke and Inuyasha came through it.

"Talia!"

I turned to Inu happy as hell he finally found me. The next thing I knew I passed out.

 **Later.**

"Tal you really shouldn't have gotten out of bed" Inu said to me. The two of us were sitting next to a small river.

"Please Inu you and I are the same when it comes to laying around after a fight" I told him.

"Tal I'm sorry for what happened I wasn't there for you"

"It's alright Inuyasha"

"No it's not" Inu said. "I let you get into serious danger any later I would have lost you too"

I smiled at his compliment. I then moved over so my body was next to his and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Inu for coming for me I knew you would"

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you Tal" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around my body and he kissed my forehead.

 **Present  
Final Act Arc**

"Okay I can't do this!" I said trying to high tail it.

"Don't chicken out now Talia!" Sango said.

"You need to tell him" Kagome agreed and the two girls began to push me forward.

"Damn alright wish me luck" I said as I began to head in the direction where Inu was. It was nighttime and my heart was pounding like mad. I just hope I wasn't being a jerk for doing this after Kikyo passed away two weeks ago. Koga had learned I was Inu's true mate and he gave up on trying to win my heart but that didn't mean we would stop being friends so we parted ways on good terms. Inuyasha was sitting next to a small river as I approached him.

"Oh hey Tal" Inuyasha said as he saw me coming towards him. I came to a stop in front of him.

"Would it be alright if I sit next to you Inu?"

"Sure I could use some company" Inu said and his face actually went red. I heard his heart beating like crazy as well. I sat down next to him and the two of us didn't say anything for a few minutes. I looked behind me and saw the others spying on us. Kagome and Ballerion grinned at me to continue.

"Tal what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked making me turn towards him.

I didn't say anything still since my heart was about to beat out of my chest.

"Hey relax Tal your heart is beating like crazy" Inuyasha said placing a hand onto one of mine.

"Easier said than done, yours is doing the same thing Inu" I told the hanyou.

Both Inu and I looked at one another for a second and our faces went even redder. I was the first to turn away.

"Alright Tal spill what's got you so stressed?" Inu demanded.

"Inuyasha earlier you saw me talking with Kagome and Sango right?"

"Yeah I was wondering why you had Kagome's mouth covered up"

"It's because" I began. I would have continued but I froze.

"Talia you're starting to worry me what is it?" Inu asked. I took a deep breath knowing I couldn't turn back now. I then intertwined my hand into Inuyasha's.

"It's because you are my true mate Inu, both my demon and wolf halves recognize you, and I had feelings for you for the longest time" I finally confessed.

Inu's eyes went wide as though he wasn't expecting me to say this.

"I didn't say anything before because I respected the relationship you and Kikyo had, there was no way in hell I was going to come between you two, and before she died even she told me to tell you how I felt about you and you being my mate"

"Tal" Inu began.

"It's okay if you don't return my feelings Inu, but I wanted you to know that I've fallen in love with you" I then turned my face away. "And I will love you until I'm dead"

The next thing I knew Inu pulled me into his lap and he caressed my face with a clawed hand.

"Idiot you should have told me sooner"

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling my face turn red again.

"I mean I've felt the same way for you just as long" Inu then pressed his lips against mine. My eyes went wide when this happened. I swore I heard Kagome and Sango squeal.

I closed my eyes as I finally gave into my feelings and kissed Inu back. I grasped onto his robe with my claws and refused to let him go. Inu licked my lips with his tongue asking permission and I obliged. His tongue entered my mouth and it met with mine. I felt my face heating up as our tongues danced for dominance and Inu was winning. We kissed for a few more minutes before we broke apart for air.

"Damn" I said.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that" Inuyasha said with a smirk. He then held our intertwined hands and held it up to his chest. "Tal I love you too and when our battle with Naraku is over, will you claim me as your mate?"

"Idiot you don't need to ask that" I then snuggled against chest. Inu chuckled before he wrapped his free arm around me. Suddenly I heard Inuyasha's ears moving.

"HEY I SEE YOU GUYS CAN'T MY MATE AND I GET SOME PRIVACY?!" Inu roared at the others. I smirked at my mate's outburst.

 **3 Years Later.**

 **Inuyasha's POV**

Our battle with Naraku eventually did end. However things weren't that simple. Afterwards the archway that connected to Talia's time to the feudal era had been severed and I had been separated from her. Gods I missed her so much. A lot did happen in the past three years, after Kagome graduated from high school she made the decision to stay in the feudal era with Ballerion. The dragon shape shifter and Kagome were engaged and the two of them were now mates. I was happy for Kagome because she truly loved Ballerion and he loved her. Sango and Miroku as expected got married and the two of them had twin girls not long after they tied the knot. Sango recently gave birth to a son and Miroku was overjoyed. However the damn monk was still ripping people off. Rin decided to live with Kaede so she could adjust to living with humans, and if she wanted to join Sesshomaru again she could make the decision on her own when she was ready.

That fleabag Koga got married to the female wolf demon who fancied him. To be honest I was happy for him, I never really hated the guy, I just didn't like it when he flirted with Tal nonstop. Kagome recently found out she was pregnant with her first child and Ballerion was ecstatic. Most of these days he roamed around in his human form. Right now the twins were messing with my ears.

"Hey can't you do something about the twins?" I asked in annoyance to Sango and Miroku.

"Girls leave his ears alone"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" Sango apologized.

Ballerion suddenly stood up.

"Hey what is it?" I asked the shape shifter.

It was then I caught Talia's scent. I immediately stood up and picked up the twins.

"Okay girls time to slay the fox" I said before gently throwing them onto Shippo before I took off running towards the cave.

 _This scent there's no mistaking it_ I thought as the cave came into view. I stopped in front of it and Tal came out of the entrance, she wore the same red kimono no doubt with the usual black underneath.

"Inu sorry I'm late"

"Tal" I said as she walked over to me. I then pulled her into a hug. "Idiot what have you been up to?"

I held my mate close to me.

"Talia!" Shippo yelled.

"Talia it's so good to have you back!" Kagome shouted. Talia turned to look at the others.

"It's been too long Talia" Miroku finished.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Ballerion, it's good to see you guys"

"Humph they ruined the moment though"

 **Later.**

 **Talia's POV**

 **Night**

Inuyasha and I were in the same spot where I confessed to him three years ago. Inu had his arm wrapped around my waist while I sat next to him.

"I thought I would never see you again" Inu said looking to me.

"Being away from you was killing me Inuyasha" I said turning to face him.

"Same here" Inu said before he kissed my forehead. "I really missed you"

I chuckled when he kissed me and I shyly pressed my lips against his. Inu was waiting for this and he actually pushed me down so I was beneath him. Our hands were intertwined as the kiss got more heated. His tongue was already dancing with mine and he was being the dominant partner.

"Ow" Inu growled.

My claws had accidentally gripped too tight against his sleeves and they must have poked his arms.

"Sorry about that" I said.

"Your claws are sharper than mine and I'm not hurt so don't worry" Inu then smirked.

"What's with the smirk?" I asked.

"Didn't I once ask you if we defeated Naraku would you claim me as your mate?" he teased.

"I remember Inu and I'm willing to mark you now if that's what you want"

"Hell yeah I want you to do that" Inu said. "I don't want another male touching you"

"Geez you still have that jealous thing Inuyasha" I said as I tried to sit up, but Inuyasha pressed a hand against my chest.

"Nice try I want you to mark me where we are"

Inu then swiped my kimono off leaving me in my tank top and pants. My feet were bare. Inuyasha then slid the left strap of my tank top down my arm.

"This is will hurt for a second Tal I'm sorry" Inuyasha then gently bit into my flesh. I felt some of my blood pooling out of Inuyasha's bite but the bite wound would heal. After five minutes Inu finally removed his fangs from me and he licked my blood away with his tongue. I could feel his part of the mating bond open up to me. I looked down to the bite wound and it was already forming into the shape of a red crescent moon.

"Now your mine" he purred. The way he said that got my face to turn red. Inu then began to undo the top part of his kimono and he slid it off, his white undershirt followed and soon Inuyasha was shirtless above me. I had seen Inuyasha shirtless before but now that I was his mate, his muscular form got me to turn even redder. Inu smirked before he pulled me upwards so I was in his lap. He then bent his neck on the left side giving me consent to bite him. I felt my eyes turning red and my fangs elongated and I bit into his left shoulder. Inu grunted as his blood entered my mouth and down my throat.

My part of the mating bond opened up to him finally. Inuyasha grasped onto me as I continued the marking process. Three minutes later I removed my fangs and licked away the blood from the bite wound which formed into the red crescent moon like before.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Nope" Inu reassured me as he licked away his blood away from my mouth. "Even if it did hurt, it would be worth it"

"I doubt that"

Inu smirked before he pushed me down beneath him again. I heard a tearing sound and I quickly grabbed my kimono because Inuyasha actually ripped up my tank top. He flung the tank top away and he frowned.

"I want to see all of you Talia" he growled.

"Next time ask before you go shredding someone's clothes Inu" I scolded my mate.

"I don't think so" Inuyasha then removed my kimono and I held an arm to cover my boobs.

"Talia I've seen more of you so don't be getting shy" Inu teased as he began to nip at my throat.

"Don't tease me Inu you're the first male I've ever been this intimate with" I said.

"Good because only I get to have that chance" Inuyasha replied. He then removed my arm and he kissed the top of my breasts.

"Tal if you don't want to continue I understand"

"I actually wouldn't mind" I said looking into Inuyasha's eyes. "Just be gentle with me"

"You know I will" Inuyasha reassured me before his lips came upon mine again. Inuyasha and I then gave into our desires and made love. When it was over both of us were in one another's arms, my body was on top of his.

"Love you Tal" Inu said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Inu" I told my mate back and I pressed my lips against his once more.

 **Awwwww!  
This actually took me three hours to write and I'm glad I did!  
Feel free to review if you wish!  
Thanks Golden Eyes fans!**


End file.
